User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Sparrow's crew page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 23:42, July 30, 2010 Re:Background I saw what you asked Obsidion on the other Wiki. Honestly, im not a big editor here, so my opinion probably doesn't matter, but i like the background we have have now. Why change it? It's good. I didn't ask Obsidion about changing "this" background(with the OST logo in it), I actually left Obsidion that message like a day before all of this happened. Allow me to explain: The reason I did ask for his help was because of the previous revision from this image(the one with the skull logo from Pirates 2). Don't get me wrong, I like that background with the Pirates 2 logo, but I didn't think it would look as the background of the wiki as the symbol of POTC. The current logo on the other hand, it suits fine(because of it looking VERY similar to the Pirates 1 logo, but has the new look from the Pirates 4 logo). So you see, it wasn't the current background, but it was one of the previous backgrounds that I asked to change(I wouldn't be a true POTC fan if I didn't like it, lol). But I did leave a message to Obsidion about not changing the current one, since my problem was solved by changing the background from the DMC logo background to the OST logo background(which I'm SO glad we got). And I like this background so much, I'm hoping that we can keep the background image and colors just the way they are for a LONG time. Well, anyway, I apologize for the confusion on the background. I hope you have a Happy New Year! :D CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Captain Umm i got blocked on Pirates Online Players wiki and idk if it was a glitch or something? ill take the Block if i need to you know if i did something bad, but what did i do? Captain Jim Logan 00:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help I'm sorry, but I really haven't had the time to even go past the first 2 or 3 badges. lol But I don't know about how to get them...sorry. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Images Greetings Captaingoldvane, I apologize for this not being a pleasant message, but I'm afraid I have to delete your Barbossa and Blackbeard images and replace them with the existing images. Nothing personal, but if the image looks SO similar to an existing image, I have to deleted...I hope you can understand, mate. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, all you have to do is type in the name of the image as it is attached to it somewhere, if you need to find it, it's always found in our galleries and such. Like all of the galleries for the characters, ships and organizations can be found in this page. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Music Expansion Hi Captaingoldvane2, I noticed you edited one of the articles from On Stranger Tides: The Complete Motion Picture Score, and I have to say I was impressed you spotted that link between the carriage chase and the "jar of dirt" cue. As you may or may not know, the soundtrack pages are currently undergoing expansion, and if you could lend a hand I would appreciate that. I'm intending to writie full articles for every single track ever released, starting with On Stranger Tides as requested by CJSFan (I'm sure you're familiar with his work). However this is becomming more difficult as I have just started uni, meaning I'm churning out less material. So if you want to join me in revolutionising the soundtrack pages by writing a up a few tracks yourself, or expanding the ones I've already done, then you'd be helping massively. If not it's no problem, I will eventually get through all of them. Let me know your thoughts. Oh, and I was also wondering if you had the expanded/demo score for On Stranger Tides. Because if you don't, it's something you should have, as you seem like a soundtrack fan. It's amazing. Cheers. CJohnston079 23:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please edit what you like. Although I haven't got the expanded score for the first three films, and until I do I won't be writing about them, so there may be a good place to start. Otherwise edit away. You could also write up the music from the video games, as I do not know anything about that. If you want to get it onto a disc then see if you can find some CD buring software online, I'll bet there's a free one out there. I'll look forward to seeing your work out there. CJohnston079 16:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Battle of FOY theme Captaingoldvane, Pardon me for asking, but I'm a bit confused. Is the Battle for the Fountain of Youth intended to be 2 pages(to separate Parts 1 and 2), or 1 page to put both parts in? I needed to know so the proper precautions can be made for those who search for the score. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :No worries...at least it's done, lol. And actually, me and CJohnston079 already talked about what to do with the tracks that have P1 and P2. We decided that all of those would be one pages and that there would be 2 different sections showing each part(as he said each version was very similar or something like that, lol). Anyway, I congratulate you on a job well done...you did pretty good on your first POTC music article. Keep up the good work with the others. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply Edit this message to see the code. Copy the code to your userpage and fill in the information. For the image, it has to be at 300px with the "thumb" removed. -- 17:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) re:Thanks Just doing my civic duty, sir. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC)